


First Kiss, Second Kiss

by Estelle



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: Poe knows that the survival of the resistance is the most important thing, but to him, Finn’s survival is even more important. He doesn’t know what he would have done if Finn had really sacrificed himself, and he is beyond relieved that he doesn’t have to find out.





	First Kiss, Second Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BecauseHeWasReading](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseHeWasReading/gifts).



> A belated Christmas present for my Drax! I hope you like it!

Poe looks around the Falcon. They’ve made their escape and after the initial celebrations and introductions, it has quietened down a little, and almost everyone has found a place to sleep. He sees Rey curled up in a corner, and has to smile. The girl has definitely saved them, and from what he can tell so far, is a pretty amazing person altogether.  
Then his gaze falls onto Finn, who is one of the few people still awake, watching over Rose. His heart clenches looking at them, and he knows he shouldn’t think this, but he is glad that she risked her life to save Finn. He knows that the survival of the resistance is the most important thing, but to him, Finn’s survival is even more important. He doesn’t know what he would have done if Finn had really sacrificed himself, and he is beyond relieved that he doesn’t have to find out.  
He sees Finn yawning, and chuckles and goes over to him. Putting a hand lightly on his shoulder, he says: “Buddy, you should really get some sleep.”  
Finn startles, then looks down guiltily. “I can’t leave her alone.”  
“Okay, but at least sit down”, Poe urges, and Finn complies, and together, they sit in front of the cot Rose is lying in, shoulders brushing together. Finn immediately takes Poe’s hand, and the pilot has to smile. In one of the few quiet moments they had, Finn has told him that touch has never been allowed in the First Order, so now he tries to make up for it, hugging and holding hands where he can, and Poe is only too happy to comply.  
They sit quietly for a moment, then Finn suddenly whispers: “She kissed me.”  
It feels like a blow to the heart to Poe, but he tries not to react too much. “Oh?”  
“After she crashed, she kissed me, and told me she loved me. I never kissed anyone. And now she might not even wake up. What do I do?”, Finn continues and Poe swallows.  
He’s jealous, he can’t deny that. But that’s not what Finn needs right now, Finn is telling him this as a friend, so that’s what he’ll try to be. “I’m sorry”, he says, and hopes his voice isn’t shaking. “She seems like a great girl.”  
“She is.” Finn nods and Poe feels the movement against his shoulder.   
When Finn doesn’t say anything else, Poe has the need to ask: “I sense a but?”  
“Yeah, I...” Finn hesitates. “I don’t think I want to kiss her again.”, he mumbles then, and Poe has to suppress the sudden urge to cheer.   
“Oh?”, he says again, and Finn nods again, and looks down at their joined hands. “I think there’s someone else I might want to kiss.”  
And with that, the urge to cheer is gone. “Rey”, he states, not even bothering to make it a question, because who else could it be. Rey has always been the first one Finn asked for.  
“What, no!” Finn looks up at that and seems very surprised by the suggestion, which confuses Poe quite a bit.   
“No?” But who else could there be?  
Finn seems nervous now, looking down at their hands again, then back up, and now there is resolve in his eyes and before Poe can say anything else, Finn suddenly kisses him. It’s a short kiss, just a press of lips, over before Poe can react. Finn pulls back a little, but doesn’t look away, seemingly awaiting Poe’s judgement.  
“Oh!”, is the first thing he says, and Finn has to laugh, even though it still sounds a little nervous. Poe grins, feeling amazing, and brings his other hand up to brush over Finn’s cheek.   
“I wouldn’t mind doing that again”, he confesses and Finn smiles brilliantly. “That’s good to know.”  
And when Finn kisses him again, there on the floor of the Falcon, with an uncertain future, all that Poe can think is that as long as they’re together, things will turn out alright.


End file.
